Lawliet's beyond
by Amazingbeyond
Summary: (This is my first story) L and beyond never see eye to eye recently And A is starting to worry that L the worlds number one detective is falling for beyond...his beyond Beyond X L (ratings might change warning on chapters when pushed)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I am really new to this writing fanfiction... Well publishing it more like... I know it is really short for the prologue but please be gentle with me with the reviews you give me and I will be sure to post your reviews in chapter one thanks you- amazingbeyond

Chapter one checkmate

They sat in the patio of the whammy's orphanage were the arch windows which light shone though were wide open and an oak table sat lazily in the middle ; two boys sat on the chairs facing each other; beyond sat holding one knee and letting the other dangle his crimson eyes scanning the chess broad moving his king to the left

L sat in wonder in his usual position scanning beyonds facial expressions wisely has he seen them before the emotion on beyonds face was one with, bored Beyond sighed before speaking

" I am bored of games L because..well.. You" beyonds eyebrows arched " I have refaced my words simply not to insult you but you bore me L "

L lent over the oak table moving his white chess piece to the right as beyond was predicting were to put his

" Backup.." Beyond interrupted L before he spoke some more "my name is not backup it's beyond..."

" Beyond... Why do you hate me so much... Yet you look just like me very peculiar"

It was beyonds go so he move his black chess piece to the right he smirked as he looked above L head it said in red bold letters which seemed to be floating around it said L LAWLIET 5/11/04

Beyond smirked knowingly " I am nothing like you L but yet you are how do I put it emotionally attracted to me ... Oh and L"

L eyes widened in shock but hidden by his hair covering his face; beyond smirked sly as his crimson eyes set the destination on L white shirt them moving up to his face as L head moved slowly up as blue met red

"...Checkmate"

In the future my chapters will be longer sorry!


	2. Ruining plans

Beyond had left the room silently he had always been the centre of attention at whammys because of his eyes better leave silently or listen to another question about the eyes from the other children . He walked into the room which him and A ( Adam) shared full of books neatly placed on the bookshelf; room was spotless the white walls and the oak flooring

Beyond walked over to the plain window drawing the silk red curtains so the room was devoted into blackness like he wants it he fell back onto his bed slowly as his back hit the soft blanket and stuffed pillow ; he closed his eyes wanting to have a moment to himself no L or A peaceful moments like these he could kill for...

Beyond's mahogany door vibrated as the door next to beyond's had been slammed shut screaming and shouting , things getting thrown , someone begging. Beyond smirked knowing Mello had one of his hissy fits and Matt had to beg for Mello not to thow his console

Beyond's door opened slowly as A stepped in the blond had books on law and politics beyond was 2 cm smaller than him but the lapis eyes seemed to brighten the room When he walked In. He was always laughing, joking, revising

" Adam have you heard fist of steel next door, thought we could of connected rooms with that huge bang on the wall" beyond mused as Adam set his books on desk facing the window as there was a bed ether side of the metallic desk he drew the curtains open as beyond flinched at the sunlight bored into his eyes

" beyond where were you today,because near asked if you seen his puzzle piece in the toy room, because Mello might of Took it and I was thinking that you would.." Beyond cut Adam of the a sigh as he rolled over to the white wall so his nose was touching it

" I was with L today playing chess, so when near's mysterious puzzle piece is really missing or you want to now were I went after pure curiosity you could save yourself your breath.." Beyond smirked as he plopped his elbow under his pillow and yawned " just ask me also I would never lie to you Adam you know that"

Adam's blond bangs hid his eyes carefully as he was caught out on his lie to see we're beyond was, there was a moment of silents took over the room the only sounds were flicking pages and soft breathing and next door Mello's constant shouts and matts pleads

There was a knock at the door as Adam spins around on his twirly chair as he breaths in the out and answers by whispering come in and he or she does

L stood in the door way blocking the light in the doorway he softly breathed in at the sight of a vulnerable beyond and peachy A L scanned the room because to him it was alien he had never been in A and beyond's room before

" Tell beyond that I have requested that he is to have afternoon tea with me tomorrow at 2 o'clock that is all Admin." L took his leave as he shut the door behind his silently lips twitching at the sight of beyond

Adam spun back round in his chair smirking knowingly looking at beyonds sleeping form, he will not tell beyond tomorrow he sunk back in his chair smirking it I will be one of the things he will forget


End file.
